ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Anderson
Jessica Jane Anderson '''(formerly '''Smith) is an English model and professional wrestler. She also acted as a valet for her husband in Infinity Wrestling and is best known for her work with World Elite Wrestling, where she is a former Women's Champion. She is currently competing for IYHWF and Empire Pro Wrestling. Jessica is the wife of professional wrestler Craig Anderson. Early life Jessica grew up in Worcester, England with her parents Jacob and Alice, and her sisters Sarah Smith and Avery Smith. Both of her parents were police officers, but Jessica wasn't interested in following in their footsteps. At high school, she fell in love with Craig Anderson and the two entered a relationship when they were just thirteen years old. They were married five years years later. Professional Wrestling Career On May 24, 2013 Jessica appeared at OWA Chained to hand her husband his Pot of Gold brifecase after he lost the OWA World Heavyweight Championship. On May 31, 2013 Jessica won the OWA Hardcore Championship, becoming only the second woman to do so. She was credited as being the manager of her husband in Infinity Wrestling Federation. Jessica was also a model for an Infinity City Modelling Agency. On October 26, 2013 she was hired as a hair stylist for World Elite Wrestling. On January 25, 2014 she was hired as an Animosity starlet. World Elite Wrestling Jessica defeated Kenzie Reed on the February 3, 2014 edition of Burnout. On February 24, she was pinned by Melissa Salcedo in a Starlet's Championship qualifier. On April 7, Jessica defeated former Women's Champion Caroline. On May 2, 2014 she pinned the débuting Cheyenne Charlotte. In July she was moved to Adrenaline. On the July 25 edition of Adrenaline Jessica claimed that she was being punished because her husband quit the week previous. Later in the night she defeated Malice with a roll-up. On August 1 Jessica defeated Malice and Erin Spencer in a handicap match, once again pinning Malice with a roll-up. On September 19 Jessica was named s the Number One Contender for the WEW Women's Championship after pinning C.J. Sweet in a match that also featured Sansa Jentry. She was pinned by WEW Universal Champion Emily Poison in a non-title match on the September 26 edition of Adrenaline. The following week, she was pinned by Erin Spencer. She defeated Tiffany Krys for the Women's Championship at the Crossroads pay-per-view. She successfully defended the title against Krys at the Cyberslam pay-per-view, teaming with Helen Taeler in a handicap match. However, at the Winter Warzone pay-per-view she competed in a handicap match against BEAUTIFUL BOSS, and lost the Championship after being pinned by Jasmine Douglas. She lost her rematch in a one-on-one match against Jasmine at Free Fall to Fury. On April 17, Jessica competed in the WEW World Championship tournament, but was pinned by Equinox in the first round. On May 22, Jessica was pinned by C.J. Sweet. Anderson tweeted after the match to announce her departure from the company. The Pitt Jessica signed a contract with independent promotion, The Pitt. She made her debut at their Blood and Steel Chairs special - where she teamed with Michelle Taylor in a winning effort. As a result, the two became Number One Contenders for the Tag Team Championships. The two lost their Championship opportunity, after Jessica opted to put Taylor through a table at Violent Resolutions. At Mayhem & Consequences, she challenged for Mallory Adroit's Wildkard Championship; however she tapped out and thus lost the match. On April 2, 2016 Jessica complimented Ash and Aleks. Later that night she was pinned by her former partner, Michelle Taylor, after being hit with a super kick - a move which the latter has campaigned to have banned. A few more losses would follow, before her release from the company. Femme Fatale Wrestling Jessica signed for Femme Fatale Wrestling on October 30, 2015. The made her debut at Global Wars in a tag team match - but she refused to tag into the match. On January 16, 2016 Jessica made her singles-debut, in a losing effort to Leah Belle. Her Velocity debut was more successful, as she defeated Savannah Taylor on January 21. At Chaos Theory, she defeated Michelle Taylor. She then went on a losing streak, before leaving the company. Sex and Violence Wrestling Jessica made her SVW debut by interrupting an interview featuring the returning Freya Kane. She made her in-ring debut on March 21, 2016, defeating Eve Cross. At Fearless, she defeated Freya Kane. She would later lose a rematch to Kane, and then lose to Charity Deas in what would be her final match. IYHWF In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bonne Nuit (Headlock driver) **Stunned Silence (Swinging snap DDT) **Show Stealer (Corkscrew 620 senton) *'Signature moves' **Ass Kisser (Hip attack) **Lotus lock **Full nelson facebuster **Discus clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Rear chinlock **Discus back elbow **Double axe handle **Back kick **Football kick **Over the shoulder arm drag **Hurricanrana pin **Boston crab **Schoolgirl pin **Small package **Open-hand slap **Hair-pull mat slam **One-handed bulldog **Shining wizard **Short-arm clothesline **Leg lariat *'Managers' **Avery Smith *'Wrestlers managed' **Craig Anderson *'Entrance music' **I Wish by Cher Lloyd feat. T.I. Championships and accomplishments *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **'OWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Elite Wrestling **WEW Women's Championship (1 time) Personal life Jessica met Craig Anderson while at high school, and they began dating when they were thirteen. They got married when they were eighteen. She is currently living in Melbourne, Australia alongside her husband.Category:English Characters Category:Female managers Category:British characters Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Heel wrestlers